The Unknown Stranger
by rkhotwheels
Summary: An unknown stranger saves Tadashi from the fire. But who is this man? Why did he save Tadashi? What secrets is he hiding? alive!Tadashi because I'm in denial, much like the rest of this fandom. Enjoy! T because of gruesome description and death.
1. Saving Tadashi

**Author's Note:**** This is my first fan fiction, and I'm not really used to writing creative stories, mostly because I'm not good at writing, but ever since I saw Big Hero 6, I've been attacked by the feels. I really wished Tadashi had survived, so that's why I'm creating this story. I'm going to try to stick to this story no matter what happens. So without further ado, here is my first fan fiction. Also, I own nothing.**

_They never knew about me, _I thought solemnly. _Should I reveal myself to them or not? Nah, they'd probably freak out if they knew they had a stalker. _I really wanted to congratulate Hiro on getting accepted into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. But I couldn't reveal myself to him. Not after I buried all my secrets with my past. I watched them joke around, and my heart weakened. This relationship right here was why I looked over them like a guardian angel. Even if I couldn't have a family, or even friends, those two brothers would never be separated. I had vowed that ever since their parents died.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens interrupted the quiet night. The showcase was on fire! I looked to find Hiro and Tadashi. I overheard Tadashi say, "But Professor Callaghan is still in there! Someone has to help." With that, Tadashi ran into the burning building. _Oh no! I have to save him before he dies!_ I tried to find a way in, so I ran through one of the side doors after breaking it open.

I couldn't see anything through the fire, and I keeled over because of a lack of air. _I have to find Tadashi. _Then I heard two people quarreling. They sounded exactly like Professor Callaghan and Tadashi! I caught a glimpse of them and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. "-and no one is going to stop me!" Professor Callaghan yelled. I glanced at Tadashi, who looked as weak as a newborn baby, except he was much older and covered with soot. "Please, just think this through," Tadashi pleaded. "There has to be another way." "No! I will get my revenge on Krei. And you will die," Callaghan roared.

But before I could do anything, a sudden explosion rocked me. I managed to survive because I was fortunately under cover. _Tadashi! Where is he? _I tried to look for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him or Professor Callaghan. _No! Don't do this! Your brother is still out there! _Then, I heard a soft moan. My heart quickened. He was right under the rubble next to me! Profound strength surged into my muscles, and I lifted all of the debris off him. But nothing could have prepared me for the gruesome image that was awaiting me.

One arm had been torn clean off, and his other limbs were intact, though just as bloody as the rest of his body. He had cuts, scrapes, gashes, and burns all over his body. I blanched at the sight, but I had to take him away. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder, making sure not to aggravate any of his injuries. I drove him back to my apartment instead of the hospital. I knew that Callaghan wanted him dead, so he needed to go incognito and let the rest of the world think that he was dead until the whole thing blew over. Right now though, I had to concentrate on saving him.

I took him to a room in my apartment that was stocked with hospital gear in case if something like this happened. My hands were shaking the whole time, and I was thinking, _what if I'm too late? What if I can't save him in time? _There were more injuries than I could count, and both of his arms and legs had to be amputated. _Amputated. _He would never walk for the rest of his life, and he would never be himself again. _Deal with the current problems. You can think of that later, _I scolded myself.

Seven hours later, and much anguish, the job was done. He was alive, but he was in a coma. _At least he's alive, _I thought. And then I crashed onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you like the first chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story. Hopefully every day, since it's Thanksgiving Break, but I'll have to study for the upcoming tests in school (dang midterms). After school starts, I won't be updating much. About the story, you'll know more about this man in the next chapter. The POV will change between this man, Tadashi, and Hiro. Until next time!**


	2. Tadashi's Awake!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, the second chapter has been uploaded! This one's a bit longer, since I felt like the last one was really short. I know some of you are worried about Tadashi, but don't worry. He's still the same on the inside. Enjoy! Also, I own nothing except my OC.**

Tadashi awoke with a groan. _Why does my body hurt so much? And what is that noise? _He tried to lift himself up, but someone sharply said, "Don't move. This is a very delicate process." Tadashi's head felt woozy and light, like it was submerged in water. When he turned his head, he saw a person wearing a welder's mask, a brown jacket, a black shirt, and dark blue pants. He had a muscular build, but somehow was also lanky at the same time. He saw him holding a small welder, which was too much for Tadashi. "What are you doing to my-"He was abruptly cut off by a loud scream and a loud _thud, _and the person scrambled away from him.

Tadashi suddenly got his bearings. He was in a small room that resembled a hospital room with all the machines, except the walls were black. He was hooked up to some monitors, so he stayed very still. Finally, the man in the welder's mask took his mask off. The man had a light tan, a chiseled face, and a surprised look. "Oh my goodness, you woke up! Oh yes oh yes oh yes!" Tadashi was a bit surprised, because this man seemed to know who he was, but he had never seen him in his entire life. "Wait, I thought you knew I was awake?" Tadashi was bubbling with questions, but the man would hear none of it. "Oh, I was talking to myself! But now that you're awake, have I got a lot of stuff to tell you! Oh, I don't even know where to start!" "Well, for starters," Tadashi said, "who are you, and where am I?

"Oh, right, sorry. The name's Casper Kijje (**Sorry about the last name, couldn't think of anything else) **and you're in my house. Well, technically speaking, it's not my house, it's an abandoned warehouse, but I decided to set up my home here. And also, don't worry about your brother Hiro. He's safe. I'm keeping an eye on him.

Tadashi flinched. _How does he know about Hiro? _"Are you a stalker?" Casper hesitated before replying, "In a way, yeah. But don't worry! I'm not going to kidnap you guys or anything. In fact, I actually saved you from that fire at the showcase two years ago. You fell into a coma, but now you're awake! Hiro thought you died, so he tried to get revenge on Callaghan by transforming himself, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred into superheroes."

_The fire. The showcase. Professor Callaghan. _Everything started rushing back to him. But most importantly, Hiro's voice. _Tadashi, no! _He still remembered the frightened look on Hiro's face when he rushed into that burning building, only to find out that Callaghan wanted him dead. _I can't believe I lost two years of my life for nothing._ "Hiro is a crime-fighter? Isn't that dangerous?" Casper retorted, "Puh-lease. If anything, Hiro and the gang are dangerous to crime." Tadashi went to facepalm himself, only to find out that metal had been replaced with his arm. "What the heck? What is this?" Casper had walked outside of the room, and he yelled back, "Oh, your arms and legs? Yeah, I had to amputate them. But I couldn't see you like that without your limbs, so I did the best I could to make you new ones with upgrades.

_Upgrades? _He gently took off the wires holding him to the machines, and he tried to walk, only to fall down. "Whoa dude," Casper cautioned, running to help Tadashi get upright. "It'll probably take some time to get used to them. Tadashi finally looked at his new body parts. They were mostly silver, with a few dark specks here and there. "Do you like them? I welded a bunch of metals together to give them super strength. They are waterproof, fireproof, and they create and conduct electricity really well. Now hold out your arms." I did as he told me, and he clicked a button on my arms. Suddenly, two big semicircles popped out on both sides of my arms. "That is a shield, which is bulletproof." Tadashi was in disbelief. He marveled at the shields, which spanned his whole arm length. "Why did you give me these?" Casper answered, "So that you can save yourself the next time you try to help someone. Oh yeah, come over here. I have something to show you."

I stumbled out of the room with Casper holding up my arm. While we were walking across a walkway, I took in the full scenery of the warehouse. There wasn't much to see: it looked dilapidated, as if nobody had been in here for a few centuries. There was rust everywhere, and it looked like a warehouse from the 1700s. That image was only ruined by a few monitor, computers, and other electronic items scattered throughout the place. It reminded him so much of the garage back at Tadashi's house, he started to tear up. _The Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass. Mochi. Hiro. _He had been gone for two years. TWO FREAKING YEARS! How were they? What were they doing right now? Did they miss him? "Here we are!" Casper exclaimed, cutting through Tadashi's thoughts. He wiped his eyes with the best of his abilities, since he did have robot arms. He looked up to see a monitor, and on the monitor was none other than Hiro! Except Hiro was apparently doing his homework, completely oblivious to the camera that was overlooking the whole room. Looking at it, it was obvious Hiro was going to SFIT. _Oh my goodness, he's grown up so much! _Tadashi fell to his knees, crying and sobbing. He wanted to run back to the café, and hug the living life out of Hiro and Aunt Cass. Even though he couldn't remember anything from when he was in a coma, he knew that it had been a really long time. _But wait, why does Casper care? _ "Why did you help me? Why do you care about me so much?" Casper thought for a minute before answering, "Because I have to."

"My parents died when I was really little. It was amazing I actually survived to live this long. Every day, I was scared. Scared of dying, scared of being lost, scared of being alone. All I could feel was fear, hate, and anger. Those helped me get through the tough parts of my life. I never stayed in one place. If I did, I would surely die. But that was until I saw you. I was in the hospital because I had broken my ankle, and I was trying to escape when I saw your family. Your mom, dad, you, and baby Hiro." Casper let out a sigh, as if he was dreaming of all the things he could buy with lottery money. "I still remember it as if it was yesterday. The way your mom swaddled Hiro, and the way you and your dad watched him made something break inside me. I was feeling a warm sensation like no other. It felt really good. But what was it? What was I feeling? Then it hit me: happiness. For the first time in my whole life, I was feeling happy. I wanted more of it, and the only way for that to happen was to be with you guys.

"So I decided to stay in San Fransokyo and watch over you. I knew that I would give my life before I let anything happen to you. But then," Casper's fists clenched tightly, "that car crash that killed your parents happened. I felt so horrible, I wanted to kill myself. But then, I found out you and Hiro were still alive. I got both of you out of the car and gave you to your Aunt Cass. I knew that you guys would be safe there. In fact, the café is about ten blocks away from here. (Sigh) I saw a change in you, you know. You got more attached to Hiro even more than before, you know, the accident, and likewise for Hiro. So that's why I saved you from that fire, and that's why I gave you your arms and legs back. I don't want Hiro to be sad, or else I'll be sad."

Tadashi was speechless. He didn't know what to do, so he softly said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything: saving me, giving me help, and giving me reassurance that my family's safe." Casper let out a chuckle and replied back, "Hey, I feel like it's my job now." Both Tadashi and Casper were smiling. "Oh yeah, I forgot to show you something about your new additions." Casper clicked a glowing brown button on Tadashi's arms and legs. Suddenly, his limbs morphed into skin. "This is to disguise your metal limbs, although they still have the same powers."

Tadashi felt really happy, but he tried to contain it. "C-can I go see Hiro right now?" He asked hopefully. For a second, Casper was silent. Then, his smile turned sinister. "How about a prank? You know, for me? Please?" Remembering Casper's speech, along with Tadashi's desire to lighten the mood, Tadashi agreed. But just then, a shout issued from the computer.

"What's happening?" Tadashi asked. Casper tapped away on the computer, and multiple angles of the café showed up like a security room would have, none of which were good. It kind of ticked off Tadashi because apparently Casper had secretly put up all these cameras, but neither Tadashi nor Hiro had noticed them. A group of five people, armed with a firearm of some sort, stormed into the café yelling, "Everyone on the ground, now! This is a robbery! If we see anyone calling the cops, we'll shoot!" Everyone cowered down, and Tadashi noticed that Hiro, Aunt Cass, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred were there.

"Oh no! I have to save them!" Tadashi exclaimed. But before he could run out, Casper hollered, "Wait, put this on! It's part of the prank. We'll do it right after we save the café." He gave Tadashi a scarf to cover the lower part of his face. Wasting no time to argue, he put it on, along with some new clothes: a red shirt, a black zip-up jacket, a pair of blue pants, and dirty sneakers, and ran out of the warehouse with Casper right on his tail.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's really long, but I wanted to try to give you guys the full experience of what Tadashi was feeling. A little fun fact about me: when I was writing this story, I don't pre-write anything or prepare myself beforehand as to what I'm going to write. I think of the plot and how it progresses, but I don't think of the itsy bitsy details in the story. Anyway, I have a feeling this story is going to be pretty long, since we'll delve into Casper's past as the main reason for this story to be happening. So until next time, see you guys!**


	3. Reunited

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I never thought this story would gain that much attention. This one is going to be Hiro's point of view, and also contains a reunion via prank! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

_Why do they make this homework so easy? _Hiro was in the middle of his homework, and had just finished his Properties of Electromagnetism homework. He reached for his last piece of homework, which read Callaghan's Laws of Robotics. _Callaghan…_

Funny, it was just yesterday that Hiro had finally accepted Tadashi's death and moved on. He didn't understand why, but Baymax, ever so the personal healthcare robot he was, scanned Hiro and replied, "You are experiencing the five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. You are currently in (cue raised pointed finger) acceptance." Now, seeing this was like rubbing salt on a wound, even though he had forgiven Callaghan. If it was possible, he would probably have relived those five stages again.

Hiro heard the familiar sound of inflation as Baymax rose. Even though Hiro didn't say _ow, _Baymax could sense emotional pain because of the database on emotions that he had downloaded. Baymax walked over to Hiro, hugged him, and said, "There, there. You will be alright." Hiro had to smile because of this. "It's alright Baymax. It was just a sudden shock for me. I'll be alright."

Even so, he couldn't help but look over to Tadashi's room. Ever since his funeral, nobody had even touched it out of respect for him. But this time, Hiro went over there and flopped down onto Tadashi's bed. _I just wished you were here Tadashi. I just know you're proud of me, even if I did try to kill Professor Callaghan and almost threw away your chip. _

Fresh tears started running down Hiro's face, but instead of wiping them away, he let them stay. Even though he was reliving the pain, happy memories also came back to him, before and after Tadashi's death. _You're such a knucklehead, baby bro. Unbelievable. You still want to go to bot fighting? Come on, why don't you do something with that big brain of yours? _

Crime-fighting every day was a bit scary, but thinking about Tadashi gave him the energy to keep on going. He did love the satisfaction of saving people, almost as if he were making amends to his brother's death. He also loved the fact that his friends were always there for him, and vice versa. Through the tears, he smiled.

_Well, crying isn't going to help finish your homework, _Hiro thought as he wiped away his tears, finished his homework quickly, and went downstairs to the café to meet the gang and Aunt Cass for a celebration party because his team had won first place in the science fair.

"Hey guys! Aww, yes! Wiiiiiiings!" Hiro said in a sing-songy voice as he reached for Aunt Cass's famous spicy chicken wings. It was pretty much a regular day at the café with his friends: having dinner with his friends, Aunt Cass busying herself with the customers' orders, and the buzz of excitement around the recent activity of Big Hero 6. _Nothing could spoil this perfect day. _Of course, his blabbermouth just HAD to say that, because suddenly, 5 people, all armed with guns, stormed into the café. "Everyone on the ground, now! This is a robbery! If I see anyone calling the police, I'll shoot!

_Oh no, this can't be happening! Not on a perfect day! _But Hiro didn't worry at all, for he knew that the team could take the offenders on. He had programmed the team's suits to shrink to a pocket-size, and if they were ever in a fix, they could pull it out in an instant. Except this time, it didn't work. "Hiro!" Gogo hissed. "The suit's not expanding! Did you even test them? _Shoot. I didn't even do that! When will I ever remember to do that? Now we're completely screwed. _Even with his big brain, Hiro couldn't find a way out of this mess.

But then Hiro heard one word: "Hey!" _That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? _He risked a glance, and he saw a masked man. He had on a black zip-up jacket, a red shirt, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a scarf to hide his face. But even with the scarf, he seemed familiar. _That hair, that stance, those eyes. _He couldn't help but feel déjà vu. "You get out of here right now, or else things will get messy." The man claimed. The leader of the gang only chuckled and spat back, "Messy, huh? Boys, show him what messy looks like!" But before they could land a hit, the man slapped his arms, and out popped two shields. He kneeled down and covered himself with them. The force of the bullets made him grunt, but he held his ground. The bullets were bouncing harmlessly off the shields with no damage to the wielder! Despite being in danger, Hiro's brain automatically went nerdy. _Whoa. Is that steel? No titanium. No, tungsten carbate. No, it's a mix of many different kinds of metal! _

Engrossed in his thoughts, he just barely noticed a man walking down the stairs that led from his room to the café. When Hiro looked over, he saw another masked man with a retractable nightstick in hand. He held up a finger to his lips to silence Hiro. Sneaking behind the perpetrators, he raised his nightstick and quickly knocked out two of them. "What? What the heck?" the leader said as the remaining three turned to the nightstick-wielder. The shield wielder used their confusion as an opportunity to slam his shields onto the two people beside the leader, and then uppercut the leader with the edge of his shield in rapid succession. All three crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

_Wow, those two are just as good as us! _Hiro marveled at the two, but more at the shield-wielder. Just for a second, their eyes connected, and Hiro thought he saw a sense of longing in his eyes. That thought was immediately dispelled when the shield-wielder retracted his shields and the two vigilantes ran out of the café. "Wait! Who are you guys!?" Hiro called out to them, getting up. But only the sound of his voice echoed back to him. _We would've been goners if they hadn't saved us. Maybe we should add them to the team. If only I could find them again. _Aunt Cass's voice cut through Hiro's thoughts. "We should call the police and escort everyone out of the café before those guys wake up." "Been there, done that. Hey, where's Wasabi?" Honey Lemon commented.

They looked all over the café and found him underneath a chair against an overturned table whimpering, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." The five dragged out a crying Wasabi, and Gogo grumbled, "Ahh, shut up Wasabi. They're unconscious." "Really? Oh, man, I thought we were going to die," Wasabi said. He stopped quivering and composed himself. The gang helped Aunt Cass clean up, and then said their goodbyes.

As Hiro walked upstairs and plopped himself down on his rolling chair, he still couldn't take his mind off the vigilantes. _Who were they? How did they know we were in trouble? And especially, who was that shield-wielding guy? _Millions of questions buzzed around his brain when he heard a soft, almost inaudible snore, coming from Tadashi's room.

When he turned around, he saw a lump on Tadashi's bed. _What the heck? Where did that come from? _Panicking, he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, which was a thick textbook, and slowly crept up to the lump. "Who are you?" Hiro asked. The lump made its reply by snoring. Hiro walked up to the lump and threw off its covers- and promptly dropped the textbook, smashing his foot. "Ow! Ow ow ow!" The sound caused the lump to wake up quickly, and also caused Baymax to inflate. "Hello. I am Baymax. I was alerte-"Baymax stopped speaking when he looked at the lump. "Tadashi? Is that you?" Hiro asked. He was wearing the exact same clothes on the day he had died, but they had burned up in the fire. At Hiro's question, Tadashi got angry. "Oh, now you remember your brother? For two years, you have completely ignored me, even when I was right by your side! Oh, good. Aunt Cass, why don't you ask him why he hasn't even talked to me for the past two years? Hiro looked behind him to an equally shocked Aunt Cass staring at Tadashi. _What? But I thought he died in the fire? There was no body found. Wait a minute. There was no body found! _Enraged, Hiro picked up the dropped textbook and started hitting Tadashi. "Ow! Ow, stop it, Hiro. Why are you hitting me?" Tadashi queried. "Why? Do you think this is a joke? You at my side? We all thought you freaking died in that fire! Died, Tadashi, died!" Unable to expel any more anger, Hiro crushed Tadashi in a bear hug, and so did Aunt Cass. Then Baymax joined the hugfest. "Don't ever leave us again, Tadashi," Hiro sobbed. Unbeknownst to them, Tadashi was also crying, but he wiped his tears away and said, "Well, I guess I'll let it slide this time."


	4. Under Attack

**Author's Note: Hey guys, back with another chapter! Starting from now on, I might not upload as much since I already breezed through all the ideas I wanted to write down (which wasn't much). I might upload every 2 or 3 days, I'm not sure. This chapter is where the action really starts ramping up, and the plot gets set into first gear. This chapter is in Casper's POV. Enjoy!**

A look of silent agreement told Tadashi to distract the gunmen while Casper snuck into Hiro's bedroom, and then downstairs to take care of the baddies. After that was done, the vigilantes ran outside of the café until they were underneath the window that led to the Hamada's bedroom.

"Alright, here are your clothes. Change, then get into your room and pretend that you've been there, and act as if the fire had never happened. Okay? And especially don't tell anyone about your arms and legs. That's going to worry Hiro and Aunt Cass very much. We can't have that, now can we?" Casper delineated as he shoved Tadashi's old clothes into Tadashi's hand. "Whoa, these are my old clothes! Where did you get these?" Tadashi confusedly said. "I bought new ones and stashed them in Hiro's room. Now stop wasting time and get in there!" Casper said impatiently.

He watched the whole thing unfold at the warehouse: Tadashi inspecting his room, apparently in tears, Hiro finding out in shock that Tadashi was still alive, Hiro beating the living life out of him with Aunt Cass watching, and then everyone, along with Baymax, hugging. It brought tears to Casper's eyes, the way all of them had missed each other during the two years that Tadashi was missing. Casper suddenly remembered his father's last words: _Never look back. I always want you to be happy, even when I'm gone. Okay? _Why now, of all times, had Casper remembered this? He supposed it was because of the Hamada's reunion. He smiled, since he knew he would now fulfill his father's last wish.

That fulfillment was cut short when he heard a shout issuing from the lower level of the warehouse, "Find him, kill him, and then erase all of the data from his computers! I want no evidence of our doings anywhere!" Casper tensed up. _How did they find me? I thought I covered up my tracks pretty well. I don't want to move away again! Not after finding happiness with the brothers! _He snuck a glance at the lower level from out the window.

He could count at least fifteen men dispersing around the huge warehouse, all of them wearing heavy armor intertwined with wires that allowed for who knows what from the neck down. They also wore what seemed to be high-tech glasses. Casper could barely make out a symbol on one of the shoulders of the men: the number one colored gold on a red circle background. _The One Order! Oh, man, am I screwed or what? _He wearily slumped down onto the ground. He had to kill all of them silently to make sure that reinforcements didn't come. Casper eyed the switches that gave electricity to the ware house, beside the entrance to the room. _Looks like it's stealth time: my favorite._

As he reached for the switches, a henchman suddenly burst into the room. Stifling his shock and wasting no time, Casper grabbed the henchman's head and twisted it, snapping his neck. He kneeled down and grabbed the weapon and glasses off the henchman's body. _Hmm. Electromagnetic radiation blasts as ammo, huh? Am I really that dangerous? _Electromagnetic radiation blasts, or ER blasts for short, were invisible balls of high electricity that could pass through human skin and shut a human's organs down in a matter of seconds, effectively killing them. They were more deadly and more silent than a sniper. The weapon Casper was holding had two settings: stun and kill. It was currently on kill, and Casper left it that way. _I have to get to the weapons storage room and secure it before these thugs find it. _

Casper shut off all the switches, which issued many shouts, but a clear voice rang out, "Everyone shut up! You five, search the upper level. You five, secure the perimeter. The rest of you follow me. We are going to kill this man today at all costs." Casper hitched his breath and activated his newly acquired high-tech glasses. _Whoa. Infrared, X-ray, electromagnetic trackers. This thing has almost everything! _Casper cracked his neck and said, "Let's do this."

Casper managed to kill four guards with his gun and a knife that he had concealed on his person when someone shouted, "There he is! Get him!" "Aw, crud," Casper said as he started running like hell was coming after him. He somehow dodged shot after shot and even managed to get a hit on two of them, but he couldn't keep it up. He finally managed to slide to cover just as an ER blast whizzed by him. _Good, they can't go through metal. _He looked to his left and shot down a henchman that was coming from the weapons storage room. He ran towards the room and locked himself in. He looked around wildly, and found a hidden switch. He clicked it and a secret compartment came up, along with a slide. _Thank goodness for secret slides. _

He went down the slide and appeared on the first floor. He took cover and pondered his next attack. He could do a full-on frontal assault, but that would probably end up killing him. He could continue stealth attacking everyone, but there was a much higher chance of being discovered. For a brief moment, he considered calling the Big Hero 6 and Tadashi, but he immediately discarded that idea. He didn't want any of them killed. He was still thinking when he heard someone close to him say, "Agh, darn thing's broken again. Are you sure Oswin perfected this thing?" "When did I ever say that? We'll be lucky if Casper didn't hack into our glasses and disable them." his companion said. That was it! He could do exactly what that henchman said, and then take the thugs out with ease. The only problem was the computers he needed to do the hacking had no cover whatsoever, so he had to be quick about it. Casper gunned down the two thugs in front of him, and then grabbed one of their glasses.

He hurriedly made his way to the computers. Once there, he powered them up. Casper accessed his hacking database and started clicking away; casting glances behind his back to make sure no one was there. Finished, he turned around, preparing to run. He clicked Enter, then immediately started running to take cover. Voices rang out in complaint, "Hey my glasses stopped working," "I can't see a thing!" "What the heck is going on?" All the glasses had been disabled, except for Casper's own. He sneaked around, locating two more henchmen, and took them down. He was sneaking up on his next victim when he heard the warehouse's entrance open. He snuck a glance, and to his surprise, it was Tadashi and Hiro. _How did they get inside without getting caught? I have to warn them. _

"Hey, Casper! I wanted Hiro to meet you for saving my life. Um, Casper?" Tadashi shouted out. Then Casper heard some shuffling, grunting, and then that voice rang out, "So, you care for these two people, eh? Why don't you come and get them before I feel… merciless." Unbeknownst to him, Casper was right behind him. He tapped the henchman's shoulder, which caused him to turn around. As soon as he did, Casper smacked him with the butt of his gun. "Are you guys alright? How did you even get in without getting caught?" Casper asked worriedly. Tadashi looked confused, and so did Hiro. "Caught? There was no one on the outside." Tadashi replied back. Casper realized it was just luck. "Well, let's get out of here before-" He couldn't finish that sentence because at that moment, all five thugs patrolling the outside burst in. Subconscious reflexes made Casper throw his knife at someone's throat, and then he shot the rest within a blink of an eye.

Casper turned around and saw the look of horror on Tadashi's and Hiro's face. "Oh my goodness. You killed someone. _You killed someone._" Hiro quavered. "Look, I had to, or else they would have killed other innocent people! The One Order is a group of very dangerous people with some kind of goal in their mind. They don't care how they get it, as long as they do get it. They were the reason my parents died. They were the reason I was on the run for a long time. _They were the reason I couldn't feel happiness or love._ (Sigh) Look, I'll explain everything later. First, we need to get out of here." Casper said.

**Author's Note: Pretty exciting, right? Like I said before, next chapter will probably be uploaded in two or three days, maybe more. I'm not sure. And one more thing: the rest of Big Hero 6 will come back in the next chapter. Until then, bye!**


End file.
